This invention relates to a composition for conditioning water used in aquariums, and more particularly to a combination of chemical designed to control pH as well as to reduce and/or eliminate chlorine, chloramines and ammonia in aquarium water.
Many homes as well as businesses have aquariums for fish and other aquatic life. Not only do fish aquariums enable one to maintain various forms of aquatic life as a pet, they can provide an aesthetic value as well, enhancing the look or appeal of a room.
In order to maintain a fish aquarium, it is important to control the pH of the water in order to provide a safe and healthful environment for the fish maintained in the aquarium. If the pH becomes acidic, many fish cannot adapt to such a condition and will inevitably die.
It is also important to reduce and/or eliminate chlorine, chloramines and ammonia in water that is used for aquariums. The build-up of these chemicals will also severely impact the health of the fish since these chemicals are toxic to fish and other aquatic organisms at relatively low levels.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a composition that could be regularly added to a fish aquarium in order to both control pH of the water and reduce and/or eliminate chlorine, chloramine and ammonia build-up.